


When the bad go good.

by Fruits136



Series: Stronghold: Western AU [1]
Category: Neverwinter (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruits136/pseuds/Fruits136
Summary: The frontier town of Stronghold neighbours many deadly things, and filled with many more. A reluctant newcomer gets dragged into the mix, and soon that number begins to increase exponentially.
Series: Stronghold: Western AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. New Blood

In the heart of the frontier town of Stronghold, Sheriff Odelle Helder had stayed up all night letting their prisoner stew. She was an average sized woman, with stark white hair, dark skin, and vibrant blue eyes. Her exhaustion was beginning to show but, she looked resolved to stay awake. Her deputy contrasted well against her, he was as pale as she was dark, with black hair and grey eyes as dull as sea glass. His frame was lean, and put him at least 2 hands taller, and he carried his weariness like a treasure he refused to give up.

They had found their criminal the night before while out tracking a stolen wagon, he was the culprit as it turned out, but also one of The Lolth gang, which meant for now he was of better use alive than dead. Unfortunately, their one and only cell was currently occupied, not by any criminal though, it should be noted, which meant for now they had him hogtied in the middle of her office. It was an unfortunate thing to be sure, but it was a price she was willing to pay to get results. And she always got results. 

“So, let me see if I’m getting this right,” Odelle began, crouching in front of the prisoner without an ounce of worry. “And please, don’t hesitate to correct me if I’m wrong,” She continued, as she tipped his hat back with the muzzle of her gun, tearing the shade from the mans face and revealing a pretty if not unusual looking man beneath. He looked to be of mixed Asian descent but with all of the pigment taken from his skin and hair; the deputy knew it was the case with all members of Lolth’s gang, it was why they wore the white to match, but it was still something else to see in person. The outlaw’s eyes kept their colour of bright amethyst, but there were no whites to be seen, the iris filled out the whole of it; and with pupils that were slightly too large to be normal.

Almost as soon as the light hit his face the outlaws calm veneer turned into a scowl, eyes squinting at the faint morning sun that came through the sheriff’s window. 

“It just so happens, that the one member of Lolth’s gang we caught, just so happens to have been coming to us anyway?” Odelle finally finished, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“In a stolen vehicle no less.” Alaryk Oakenheart added from the side-lines.

“Not just that but _the_ stolen vehicle we were pursuing.” Odelle tilted her head. “Don’t you think that all seemed mighty convenient?”

There was a long pause.

“Oh? Am I allowed to speak now?” He asked, throat raspy and dry from his current conditions. “I thought you were just planning on talking till I died of natural causes.”

“Keep going joker and I can let that happen.” Odelle remarked.

“Can they even die-“

“Let him answer the question, deputy.”

The prisoner tried his best to stare Odelle into submission, but eventually her will, or maybe just the sun, got the better of him and he sighed.

“Yeah that about sums it up.”

“Bullshit.” Odelle straightened herself up, keeping her gun trained on the outlaw the entire time. “You know what I think’s the truth of the matter? You left their gang, stole a wagon to get away, got caught, and now you’re trying to cut a deal to get out of it.” She paused and cocked the gun. “Confessing to the crime doesn’t absolve you, no matter what the preachers say.”

“Wait!“ The prisoner exclaimed as the trigger clicked. Her smirk widened into a grin as she twirled her gun and stowed it away.

“Hmmm, must have forgotten to load it,” Sheriff Helder remarked amusedly, and the deputy chuckled quietly at her tactics. “Lucky for you, you get a second chance to be bit more particular about your answer.”

Another sight came from the outlaw.

“What specifically are you after, other than confirmation of your version of events?” He rasped. “Because if it is anything more than that I am going to need a drink, and to be tied in a more upstanding position.”

“I don’t think upstanding is something you folk are capable of-” She glanced at Alaryk’s sympathetic look and rolled her eyes. “But I suppose something can be done.”

An hour later the man had been watered and retied to the desk chair of Deputy Oakenheart, and Odelle was regretting relenting to her partners sympathies. Not a single question had yet to be answered and yet the outlaw had not shut up.

“So, tall dark and lanky, what’s with those moonstone eyes of yours?” He would pester, “Didn’t think folks around here got like that.” Or “Have you got anything stronger than water, I don’t think I’ll last long with all my faculties in your oh so pleasant company.” Eventually Odelle left her deputy to it. Murder in her eyes and the quickly declining will to stop herself.

“Y’know, she’s more likely to kill you for stalling than answering a few questions.” Alaryk commented once the sheriff had left. While he spoke, he pulled his flask from the inner pocket of his jacket and slowly poured some whisky into the empty cup on the desk.

"Not used to playing 'Good Cop,'" he mused, "But you got under her skin quicker than anything else I've seen."

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Responded the outlaw with a crooked smile. “ _Good cop._ ”

“Well first things first, I’ll need a name to go with that loud mouth of yours, and an agreement, for every answer you give me that’s not utter bull you get a drink, you obfuscate you get to watch it hit the floor.” 

“Well, hang on now, that doesn-“

Without even looking the deputy tipped the first glass.

“Name.”

“Cas.” Cas muttered not meeting his eyes.

“Cas?” Alaryk began pouring a second glass. “Full name?”

“Cassidy Novak.”

“Nice name. Got one that’s real?” He began tilting the second glass.

“I do, but that one’s what I prefer to be called.” Alaryk paused in his movement, and considered, before putting the cup back down.

“I suppose that’s fair. So, Cassidy, what are you doing so close to Stronghold?”

“Is that what this place called? I was just heading as far as possible, wasn’t really checking what I’d be bumping into on the way.”

“An honest answer, but not useful. One more before the sheriff gets back, what are you?”

“Nephilim.” Cas answered, with as much of a shrug as he could muster with his arms bound as they were. “Drink please.” He added, enjoying as the deputy seemed to be stuck on his answer, looking as if he wanted to ask more but stopping himself over and over.

“So-“ Odelle interrupted unhelpfully, slamming the door behind as she did. “Did you manage to get anything out of our rat Deputy?” Her voice seeming to derail him from his winding train of thoughts. Quickly he knocked back the cup of whiskey and turned to face her, slyly putting it back on the table as he answered.

“Cas. Cassidy Novak, least that’s what he calls himself. Nephilim. That’s as far as I got, Sheriff.”

“Nephilim?” She asked curiously, “we know anything about them?”

“I’m afraid not, I know they’re some sort of fallen, but my research hasn’t taken me away from demons as of late.”

“Well bad cop and worse cop, you could always ask one.” Cas suggested, “that’s just my thought on the matter at least.”

“So, tell us what you know about Nephilim then.” Odelle pressed, already looking fed up with his attitude.

“I think I’m good.” Cassidy responded, flinching only slightly when she drew her gun back on him. “Fine, alright, I’ll share, but only ‘cause you asked so nicely, sheriff.” Helder made a gesture with her gun as if to say, continue, and after a few moments pause he did. “You know why we are Lolth’s gang when there is not Lolth to speak of leading us?” Cas asked, not waiting for an answer. “It is because through her union with the angel Samael we all descended. And I do mean *descended*. For it was very soon after the first of us were created that they were cast out for their transgressions, not simply for our existence but for inciting rebellion against the lord of heaven himself.” He paused for effect. “We too were cast out, not to hell, for our heavenly blood would not allow us, but from his grace, nonetheless. So dutifully judged on their behalf.”

“Is that why the sun… you don’t seem to care for it very much.” Alaryk said, losing the question halfway.

“Points to the deputy.” Cas said. “You would be right about that, and, I think for now that’s all you get. Threats aside, I would like something else out of this other than my life, because I think, and a lotta folk would agree, that’s not worth all that much.” 

Helder gave him a look as if to say are you serious, while her Deputy gave a soft chuckle.

“Whiskey is not accepted as currency.” Cassidy added, giving a meaningful look at Alaryk. “You lawmen don’t seem very keen to share that with anyone but the floor.” Cas paused, looked up in thought before wincing as the sun caught his gaze. “I’d trade for bit more freedom of my arms and to be moved somewhere with a little more shade- and my hat… I’d like my hat moved back down.”

Odelle looked thoughtful.

“Deal?” Cassidy pressed, stretching his hand out as much as he could muster, but before the sheriff could answer Alaryk took it.

“Deal.”


	2. The Neverwinter Gazette

**Neverwinter Gazette**

**LOLTH GANG ATTACK ROTHE VALLEY**

_6th Marpenoth, 1872_

Rothe Valley, 5th Mar - In a sudden late-night attack, the lively town of Rothe Valley, suffered a quick and devastating attack from The Lolth Gang. Not much is known about what sparked the attack, or if anything of note was taken, as with only a handful of survivors making it out details have been extremely limited.

The gang, notorious already for the destruction of several frontier towns, have already disappeared into the foothills of Mount Hotenow, leaving Rothe Valley razed in their stead. A lawman, who when pressed, revealed that there were concerns over this most recent attack, both due to the close vicinity of it to our great city, as well as to the fact that Rothe Valley was far more established than prior targets. He confided that they suspect that The Lolth Gang will continue to attack more high-risk targets.

When asking for a more public statement from any of the marshals of our dear city we were declined, and instead told to inform any of our worried readers that the law enforcement has everything under control. That being said, we here at the Neverwinter Gazette would advise avoiding any unnecessary travel and staying out late until the Lolth Gang has finally been eradicated.


	3. A Deals a Deal

Alaryk had not said a word since they had left the sheriff’s office, and into the jail cell turned safe room. After he’d made the deal with Cas, Odelle had hauled him inside for a ‘word’; but she’d not spoken either. Instead there was a tense silence that only broke when the heavy metal door slammed shut.

“Oakenheart!” Odelle exclaimed, “you do not make deals with outlaws.”

“I wasn’t aware that was a stated rule, Sheriff.” Alaryk responded stiffly, “I’ll remember for next time.”

“Don’t you pass the buck like that; I see you’re soft on him, you’d have done it whether I said not to or not. But he’s a scoundrel and you can’t forget that. You _know_ what he and his did to Rothe Valley.” Odelle paused, and her angry expression faltered. “Look, I know you’re trying to help get information, but I don’t want you getting attached. I-“

“I know, Odelle.” Alaryk said, “I know. And you’re right, I find him amusing. I know he’s likely playing us for fools; I’m just curious where he plans on it leading.”

“ _Mm-hmm._ ” Responded Odelle, eyebrow raised.

“Shall I let you deal with him then, since I can’t be trusted, sheriff?” Alaryk asked, with such false sincerity Odelle’s eyes almost rolled out of her skull.

“No. Go. Find out what you can. But one whiff of trouble and he becomes our new town flag.”

“Now Sheriff-“

“Deputy.” Odelle Interrupted, raising a hand to shush him. “I know you mean well but our job here is to keep the _town_ safe and the _law_ in order. I can assure you there are good men who have hanged for less, and he isn’t good; and I’d say he barely counts as a man.” 

With that Odelle left, not waiting for either a retort or reaction. The door closing shut, softly this time, leaving Alaryk alone in the safe room. He waited for a moment, pressing his eyes shut in thought, a soft sigh leaving his lips. If this went south, he knew he would not hear the end of it. However, Oakenheart also considered the alternative. Odelle could be ignored, it was difficult, but possible. His curiosity on the other hand… that was a harder beast to tame.

“Should I be worried that you’ve forgotten about me already?” The deputy heard, muffled through the thick metal door. He smirked, looking at the ground, before finally, opening the door.

“You’ve not been forgotten.” Alaryk answered. “A deal’s a deal after all; you can trust me to keep a pact.”

“I’m sure I can. As sure as I can trust you to put off the sheriff from, making me the town flag? I did hear that right, right?” Cassidy sounded shocked but the grin on his face suggested otherwise. “She sure does have a flair for the dramatics.” He continued and pulled his wrists against the restraints a little “if you would, lawman.”

The deputy circled the outlaw once, slapping Novak’s hat forward as he moved. Once behind him he began work on loosening the ropes, not much, just enough slack that Cassidy could touch the tips of his fingers together if he tried hard enough. Then, carefully, Alaryk tipped the chair back, trying not to laugh at the look of childlike worry that passed across the outlaw’s face, then dragged it slowly into the shade.

“There.” Alaryk said. “As promised.” With the same deliberation as before, the deputy moved back around, and leant himself against the wall. “Now, Mr. Novak, spill.”

Cassidy’s reaction was hard to gage, now hidden under the brim of his hat, but he could hear the slightest scoff.

“Please point me in a direction, deputy, else I’ll likely just be wasting your time.”

“Oh, and we wouldn’t want that. How about we start with why you left?” Alaryk returned, fiddling idly with his shirt buttons.

“A simple one to start, fair enough, well I left because I didn’t agree with them no more.” Cassidy told him, answering with a fair quickness.

“Uh huh. Anything in particular spark that revelation of yours or was it you just got the mettle to go through with it?” The Deputy asked, glancing up from his hands as the moments passed.

It was a long pause until Cas finally answered. “Let’s just say it’s hard to leave those folks.”

A lie, Alaryk noted looking back to his hands. Well, not a lie so to speak, but definitely a deflection. However, there was no use arguing yet, it’d only derail the current line of questioning.

“Of course. So, you left, came across a wagon… what’d you do with the people using it?” Alaryk pushed gently, trying not to let the quiet overtake.

“Pointed a gun at them, left them in the wilds. Funny thing is I’m an atrocious shot, but people don’t really focus on your aim so much when the aim is vaguely in your direction, I find anyway.”

“So, they’re dead?” Oakenheart shot back.

“Could be.” Cas considered, not seeming broken up by the prospect. “Could be I never looked back to find out.”

“How long since you took it?”

“The wagon?” Novak clarified, and the deputy inclined his head, yes. “Ah, I don’t know, maybe a week, more or less.”

“Lotta maybes coming out of the mouth that promised answers.” The lawman observed, pushing himself off the office wall to stand closer.

“Lotta answers require maybes.” Cas rejoined, not seeming all the intimidated by the approach.

“Look at you, being so quick on the draw.”

“Look at you- God this is tiring. Are you tired?” Cassidy asked, slumping back into the seat. He heard Alaryk smirk and sighed. “I’m tired.” Cas murmured.

“How about a subject change?” The deputy suggested, trying to bury his pity. This man was an outlaw for a reason, and those reasons made him not worth his sympathy. “The attack at the valley. Were you apart of that?” Another sigh, another pause.

“Not in any meaningful way, no.” Novak answered, and Alaryk took note again.

“In what way were you there?”

“Comfort. Those that go out on raids often want… companionship after a day of fighting, and looting and burning, I stayed on the sidelines and kept myself pretty till they came back.”

“A prostitute then?” Alaryk asked trying not to sound surprised. They came in all shapes and sizes after all.

“I think a prostitute gets paid for what she does, but in essence.” A quiet chuckle could be heard from under the hat. “Guess I never had the business sense to charge.”

“You know anything about why they hit that place?”

“Couldn’t say, we get told where we’re going and not anyone questions it. Got a lot of fine things from that place though, so perhaps it was that.”

“Anything in particular stand out?” Asked Deputy Oakenheart, he stood closer now, back behind Cassidy, he noticed Cas attempted to turn his heard far enough to see where he was as he answered. He did this every time. Even though he knew after the first he couldn’t manage it.

“Well, there was a pretty rug… no, nothing stood out.”

“Okay. Well, Novak. Thank you. I’ll be back later, or the Sheriff will be. Maybe think more about what you can give us. Information opens doors.” Alaryk began to leave, hovering in the exit. “It loosens rope also.” He added, with a wry smile.

Deputy Alaryk Oakenheart came back only half an hour later. Compassion had won out in the end, as for someone who claimed to have a small heart, it at least weighed heavy on him. He’d brought back food, and more water, and more rope. But when he returned, he found Novak sound asleep in his bonds, head lolled forward, hat fallen in his lap. Alaryk resisted a laugh at the man’s expense and put the things quietly onto the desk. He’d let Cas rest a while. Maybe close his eyes too in the interim. Only for a little while. 


	4. Read the Room

He was back early, Cassidy dismayed, hiding his intent carefully. Under the pretense of sleep Cas waited until the footfalls finally stopped, he listened carefully as he heard the shuffling of someone sitting down, he waited. He was curious as to what the deputy was up to, but after a while he heard the soft, steady sound of breathing, and held back a smile. Sleeping on the job? Adorable. And while it would make this a little more difficult, it added a bit of fun to the whole affair.

The outlaw’s eyes fluttered open, keeping himself alert for any signs of movement. Nothing. He reached carefully with his left hand to the hat that now rested on his thighs and hooked a finger around the band. Slowly he dragged it closer and begun to fiddle for the blade tucked beneath it. It was thin, flexible, and would take some effort to cut through the rope tying him down. But he was patient, and besides, he couldn’t have trusted anything else not to get caught. Cassidy knew they’d found most of his weapons when he’d been caught. He could see his own carelessly resting on the desk.

It took him a while to cut through the rope tying his arm to chair, but once he freed himself from one, the rest were easy to get through with the additional mobility. The deputy stayed thankfully restful throughout, occasionally making the softest of snoring sounds as he slept deeper. Cassidy didn’t take this opportunity to leave however, nor exact revenge, though it was tempting to mess with the lawman a little, instead he began to search. Quietly going through drawers and shelves, running fingers against the sides of desks to check of compartments, hidden or otherwise, before finally reaching the hoard that filled the singular jail cell at the back of the room.

At one point it must have served its intended purpose, and a lot about its furnishings hadn’t changed. A wooden bench lined the back, with a small barred window above it. There was now extra storage, crates, boxes, however while books filled every one of them, every surface, every store, he could not correlate them to the items filed away alongside. He saw ritual daggers, dried herbs, bones, guns, black powder. There was a system Novak was certain of it, but without understanding what each book contained it went above him. However, understand it he would have to. They had something here. They had to. Cassidy would just have to use images rather than words to narrow down his search.

It was as he began to root amongst their stash that he was caught unawares. It happened immediately. The door opened, revealing a figure silhouetted by the warm light outside, and a cheery voice interrupted the quiet.  
“Hey, Alaryk!” She called, causing the deputy to stir. She glanced over to Cassidy, and the rope covered chair, and Alaryk who was still yet to wake fully. A gleam of mischief in her hazel eyes.  
“Get lost?” She quipped in query, grinning. “Cause, I don’t think you’re supposed to there, or going through those things. In fact, I think if Odelle came back here and saw she’d be pretty pissed.”  
“Then tell on me and get it over with.” Novak told her, guessing that if she were going to, she would have already. He couldn’t begin to understand her intentions but the ruthful smile on her face at the mention of an unhappy sheriff… well he could take a wild guess.  
“Aww no. That ruins the suspense. Plus, it seems like sleeping beauty over there really doesn’t want to wake, so if you could just let him know that I got a letter or something waiting for him back home.” She tilted her head to get a better look at Deputy Oakenheart and grinning at him slumped over Helder’s desk.  
“You his wife?” Cassidy asked, an edge of annoyance to his tone, as he started flipping through pages.  
“Hell no! He’s my brother.” She paused and shuddered excessively. “Ewww.”  
“Your brother?” He repeated in disbelief, looking again at her through squinted eyes. She was perhaps his height, maybe a little taller, with long auburn hair. He knew that most siblings didn’t look identical, but this was… “Different dads?” He supplied, looking back to the books, and trying to blink away the residue of sunlight staring had stuck him with.  
“Different everything, nosey. Look just pass the message on alright?” She said, turning away from the scene, and sighing when she got no response. “No wonder my brother needed to sleep after dealing with you.” Cas heard her mutter as she finally left, and he found a smile reach his lips.

Still, he couldn’t think about her for long, he had to make haste on his search. The interruption, while unavoidable, was over and he couldn’t let himself linger on it. He glanced over to the sleeping deputy now and then while making long work of a relatively simple task, not especially concerned about getting caught, as that was inevitable, just aware he would likely not get this opportunity again.

An hour later however and while Cassidy had yet to be found out, he had also yet to find anything himself. Stronghold, Cas went over the word in his head as if thinking about it would make it appear. _Stronghold_. S like a snake, he reminded himself, t was a curl crossed through, but also sometimes a line with a hat? R was a corner, except when it wasn’t, and o was a circle. God how did people keep this stuff in their heads? Why couldn’t people have stuck with pictures, he understood pictures fine.

Another half an hour passed, and Cas wasn’t sure if it was the light, or the stress, or just the way it was written, but the text was beginning to blur. He pressed his eyes closed to try and clear his vision, or else bring clarity to his mind, but it just grew worse. He flicked to the next page, and the next, and nothing seemed to change. He swapped books and still it persisted.  
“The hell?” Cassidy muttered, now holding the book close to see if that fixed his predicament. Making out the right letters was hard enough without whatever this was…

Then the book slammed shut.

“Fuck!” Cas exclaimed, as the pages caught the tip of his nose, and he threw the thing away from him. Almost immediately he regretted both of his decisions and looked behind him; slowly, quietly, as if acting stealthy now would save him from poor choices. But it was as he feared. The deputy wasn’t sleeping anymore.


End file.
